Four Come Out
by Renesmee apc
Summary: Based on Clove, Marvel, Glimmer and Cato, how they WIN the Hunger Games. Different rules and four can come out. MarvelxClove  CatoxGlimmer YOU WILL LOVE IT! T for now, may change Will put links to pictures on my Page
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, so yesterday I went to see Hunger Games and I fell in love with the movie. Sure I loved Katniss, Peeta and Gale but I feel in love with 4 characters who everyone was suppose to hate. The next part is a little bit of a spoiler but...they made it seem that Glimmer and Cato had this thing going it was so sweet and you'll know what I'm talking about if you've seen the movie, I also loved Clove and Marvel. So I based the story off of the scene where they are waiting out Katniss under the tree and Glimmer is sleeping on Cato's arm. I also changed the rules of the Games!**

* * *

><p><strong>74 Years Ago<strong>

**After the Dark Days, to show the people of Panem that they were under the mercy of the Capital, President Snow Established The Hunger Games.**

**The Hunger Games, an annual event in which twenty-four children between the ages of twelve and eighteen, one boy and one girl from each district, are chosen from a lottery and entered into a gladitorial competition where they must fight each other to the death until only four remain standing. **

**May the odds ever be in your favor...**

* * *

><p><span>Glimmer POV<span>

I kept hearing an annoying buzzing sound. I had tried to cover my ears but I could still hear the constant buzzing. Finally annoyed with it, I shot my head up and looked around at the other careers, whom where all asleep. I sighed before laying back down on Cato's strong, warm arm. I heard him let out a soft sigh before turning and pulling me closer to him. I smiled before closing my eyes.

I woke up when I heard a snap, Cato pulled his arm away. We both sat up, when I felt a sting in my neck I let out a scream. I saw Clove snap her eyes open and scream as well, soon everyone was awake hitting away whatever this mysterious thing was. I looked to my right and saw a nest laying on the ground, at first glance it looked like a regular bees nest, squinting I looked closer and realized they were Tracker Jackers. Clove must have noticed to because she scream Tracker Jackers out and everyone immediately got up, swatting the killer bug away. Cato grabbed my hand and pulled me up, we all ran towards the water, Clove in front. We were still so close to the Tracker Jackers when I slipped after 3 or 4 stung me in my leg. My hand slipped from Cato's grasp and he didn't seem to notice at first because he was swating them away. I kept getting stung when I screamed out Cato's name, he whipped his head around and came running towards me, he picked me up bridal style and ran with all his might to the water.

With me still in his arms he jumped in, pulled as many stingers out as possible; feeling the venom seep out of my blood stream I felt my body relax. After a few minutes Cato swam us to the surface both of us gasping for air and from the pain. He swam to the edge and sat me down before getting out of the water himself. He cupped my chin and turned my head at different angles to see how badly I got stung, thankfully didn't get stung on the face mainly on the neck, arms and legs. Cato pulled a few of the stingers out of my neck carefully before taking water and pouring it over them. Letting out a sigh, Cato pulled me towards him and kissed me on the lips.

He pulled back awhile later, looking over we saw Peeta coughing up the extra water. We all knew he used us and Cato hated being used. Cato walked over and pulled out a knife from his discarded belt. He pulled back Lover Boys blonde locks and slit his throat. Peeta died with in minutes and when he did, Cato threw him in the water. I felt the anger burn in my veins, I remember seeing that stupid District 12 girl, Katniss Everdeen fall out of the tree when Cato came and picked me up. I got up and walked over to the rest of the group was. I saw Marvel was pulling some the stingers from his arms, them ducking them in the water. I saw Clove had taken her hair down and was still in the water, she looked pissed either from being woken up or being stung by the Tracker Jackers; my guess was both.

After a few minutes Cato said we had minutes to finish up our wounds, pack up and move on. I sat down next to Cato in the could, muddy grass. Cato immediately put his arm around me and pulled me to his side, I laid my head down on his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head. I then addressed the whole group about the Katniss situation.

" It was that stupid District 12 girl who dropped that nest on us. She's bound to have been stung just life us and shes probably having hallucinations since she didn't clean out her wounds. She can't be that far from the tree, if we hurry we can still get to her while she's weak." Everyone agreed.

Clove got out of the water and put her hair back up in her signature bubble ponytail, after she was done she reached over to her discarded knife belt and put it back on, it was filled with knives of different size, length and style. Marvel wiped his hands of any excess water and reached over to grab his spear. Cato kissed me on the head one more time before getting up and grabbing his knife belt as well. His was very similar to Cloves, only his consisted of longer ones with a more deadly style. I also got up and grabbed my bow and arrows. I slipped the bag of arrows on my back and held the bow in my left hand and Cato came over and held my right hand. We started walking towards the tree where the Tracker Jacker nest was.

It seemed like all the Tracker Jacker's had left on their own or by the Game Makers. Looking ahead I could distantly see the figure of someone leaning against a tree on 2 or so miles away. I squeezed Cato's hand which made him look at me, I pointed my chin forward and Cato followed my direction of eye sight. He caught sight of the figure just as it fell to the ground, you could see it was girl. I was hoping it was Katniss. I leaned over and whispered to Cato.

"If it's Katniss I want to kill her, if it's another tribute you or someone else can do it. Please." I said batting my eyelashes at him. He let out a sigh but I knew he wasn't mad. He nodded and ket go of my hand, he filled Marvel and Cato in on what was going to happen. They both nodded but Clove had one wish.

"After you kill her I want to cut off her lips in front of the whole world. Deal?"

Clove's request seemed fair, I was still going to kill her; Clove just got to do a little facial reconstruction. Nodding my head she got an evil glint in her eyes and her deadly smirk. I f I wasn't a career it would have freaked me out and had me running for my life.

We stalked towards the girl, the closer we got we could hear a constant slur of words coming from the girl. When we were close enough we finally saw the girls face, and sure enough it was the dear, precious Katniss. Smirking I walked over put each of my feet on one side of her body. I pulled out an arrow, hearing the metal gliding out of the bag. I set it up in the bow and pulled back the string, positioning it to hit the neck; causing a slow painful death. I was about to let the string go when we heard a snap, lowering the bow we all turned around and saw the small girl from District 11. Cato and Marvel smiled at each other before taking off; chasing the girl in hopes of killing her.

"Keep watch Clove." I said, Clove nodded before pulling out a machete and watching my back. I turned around and re-positioned the arrow. Pulling back this timed I aimed in between her eyes.

"Seems like they gave you the wrong name, your no Girl on Fire.' I say in a taunting tone before letting go of the string, in slow motion I heard the arrow whoosh forward...

* * *

><p>Ta Da! It's sad, but I needed to kill of the Katniss and Peeta or they story would have been ruined! I like them and Rue but I kind of Glimmer, Cato, Clove ad Marvel a little better! It's a cliff hanger! Hope you like I'll be back with more chapters very soon!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with the second Chapter! I love the response I got and I'm so happy to continue it! I hope ou guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>Glimmer POV<p>

I was leaning against one of the various trees that were located in this arena. I let out a sigh, I was bored and Clove was taking her good ole time torturing the dead "Girl on Fire" and Cato and Marvel weren't back. I was starting to worry about Cato, I didn't think that District 11 girl could do anything that harmful to him but some other tribute may be torturing him as we speak. I was twirling the end of my fishtail braid around my fingers, worry clearly on my face. I suddenly heard a rustle not far from us, I grabbed my bow and arrow and loaded it up, ready to let the string go. Cato and Marvel came barreling through a thick bush laughing and wiping stray drops of blood from there faces. Letting out a relived sigh before walking to Cato and swinging my arms around his neck, pulling his body close to mine. He seemed shocked at first but pulled me into a tight hug, his hand going up to the crown of my head; making my face nuzzle his neck. I smiled and breathed in his amazing scent; musk, pine wood, and just a hint of mint. Suddenly 2 cannons went off, making me jump. I pulled back from Cato with a confused look on my face.

"Wait, who did you kill?" I say with a confused look on my face.

"Well we went after that District 11 girl she climbed up a tree and started hoping around, I wasn't willing to risk a knife and Marvel tried to throw his spear but she was to far up. We were about to leave but we heard the girl scream and she feel out of the tree with a knife in her stomach. Next thing we know that District 10 boy jumps down from the tree wiping blood from his face, so I threw one of my knives into his stomach. They both probably bleed out or someone came and finished them off for us." He said smiling before leaning forward to kiss me.

~G.C.C.M~

Clove's POV

I roll my eyes at Cato and Glimmer before pulling out a rag and wiping my knife off from all the blood. Sitting down at a rock I concentrate on getting all the dried blood off my favorite knife, I hear someone come up behind me. My eyes snap up, I quickly turn around and put my knife up to the neck of the mysterious person. Looking up I saw Marvel, I let out an anger sigh before ripping my knife away from his neck. I sit back down on the rock more roughly this time.

"I would have thought you would have learned not to sneak up on me, do it again and I won't hesitate to slit your throat. Got it District 1?" I say looking at him, but for the first time I look into his eyes.

They are the prettiest blue/grey/green color with gold flecks around his pitch black pupil. I look away quickly and go back to wiping my knife. I feel him lift my chin and look at him, he gives me the sexiest smile I'd seen in my life. He pulls me closer and I could feel his breath on my face, suddenly there are loud trumpets and music going off. Me and Marvel quickly pull apart and Cato pulls Glimmer closer to him. We here Seneca Cranes loud voice echo threw out the whole arena.

"I would like to congratulate the last 7 members who have made it this far. Now down to business, you all are in dire need of something. So we are hosting a feast, there will be a pack with each District number, it will be located at the Cornucopia for all who will come. Now some of you need to think wisely, some of your lives depend on what is in the packs. May the odds ever be in your favor..." Then suddenly the music and trumpets play again before it's finally back to the quiet forest.

We all look at each other, deciding what we should do in our heads. Glimmer is the first one to talk.

"None of us have any food left, and we don't know how long this can last. I remember there's still the District 3 boy and the District 11 boy but I'm missing someone?" She said confused. We all tried thinking of who had all died in the past couple weeks, days, or however long we've been in here.

I start counting off all the people we killed and who I had seen in the sky, but I came up with a blank. Who was this mysterious tribute that no one could remember? Finally I gave up, but I spoke up.

"Like Glimmer said, we're out of food and water. And since it's down to the last 7 there's an odd number. Either all of us could live or the three other tributes and only one of us. What ever is in that pack there preparing us for what ever there going to do to us next. We need to go. Anyways were all starting to get weak, from the lack of food, sleep and those Tracker Jackers stings didn't help our cause." I say in my strong, killing machine District 2 voice. I notice then all the training we had since we could walk was finally starting to really kick in.

In the end we all agreed to go to the Cornucopia, but we needed to go prepared. After we had all our weapons on us, polished and ready for battle, we started the short trek to the Battle Field.

Glimmer POV

We were finally at the clearing to the Cornucopia hidden behind the greenery of the trees. We are all waiting to see which District member is going to be brave enough to go out first. Suddenly a girl with Red hair shots out from the other side of the field and is running to the table with all the packs. I look over to Clove and you can practically see smoke coming out of her ears. She grabs her best knife and throws it at the girl. It ends up cutting off one of her two buns, which catches her off guard and makes her fall to the ground. Clove pops out from the bushes before any of us can pull her back. I can see with a knife in hand she is running full speed to the girl, finally the girls looks behind her and sees Clove she clutches the bag and hurries to get off the ground, running to the forest for protection. All of us finally leave our protection of the trees yelling for Clove to leave her, we will get her later. Clove turns her head while still running.

"Not this time, I let her get away in the Bloodbath and I'm not letting her get away from me this time." She says before running even faster, until we can't see the red haired girl or Clove. We are all hoping deep down that Clove will come out alive.

Finally we turn our attention back to the packs, and we all start running for them. Suddenly the District 3 boy comes out and tries to get his pack, but doesn't have enough time because one of my arrows is already in his head. Smiling I watch Marvel and Cato go to there bags while I stand guard next the Cornucopia. I feel someone grab me from behind and throw me against the hard, metal. They grab my throat before I can see who it is, looking up I see the District 11 boy, Thresh looking down at me with pure hatred.

"You killed her, didn't you!" He screams at me, shaking my head no I call for Cato.

"CATO! CATO!" I scream I feel him pull me by neck forward and I know he's about to slam my head into the hard metal until I die from head trauma.

Before Thresh can even slam me against the Cornucopia his body jerks forward, his grip loosens from my neck and he starts coughing up blood. He slides down to the ground. I see Cato standing not far away from where Thresh was and I notice a knife missing from his belt. Looking down at Thresh I see a knife sticking out in his back. I jump over his body and over to Cato. He picks me up and looks me over, I see his face turn an angry red when he sees the black and blue bruises on my neck from Thresh's tight grasp. We hear a bomb go off and we know Cato's dead. Now we must stick around and wait for Clove. Cato, Marvel and me sit down on the ground and open our packs. Mine and Marvels had body armor and so did Cato and Cloves. In the packs all we see are an array of knives and a few other weapons, like a razor bommarang and such. We all look at each other in confusion? Cato finally speaks up?

"Wait if the only other tribute alive is us and the red haired girl, why do we need knives?" Cato says with complete confusion

"This makes no sense, I don't even think that the red haired girl has any weapons and why do we need things like this? Couldn't we just use the bow and arrow or Marvels spear?" I say starting to panic a little.

Cato pulls me towards him.

"Don't worry, ever Hunger Games they do something like this. They're just trying to make us freak out." Cato says and Marvel nods his head and leans out to gently rub my arm. Then a bomb goes off

Suddenly Clove runs through one of the forest clearings. And I notice she is running straight to the Cornucopia, Cato, Marvel and me both stand up; both guys holding onto the bags tightly. Clove looks over at us.

"GET ON THE CORNUCOPIA NOW!" She shouts before quickly climbing up the side of the Cornucopia. All of us rush over, Cato and Marvel cup their hands and push me up to the top of the Cornucopia, they then hand me the bags. They climb up themselves just when we start to hear multiple foot steps, some running, some softer.

Clove snatches the bag from Cato's grasp and pulls out two long knives.

"They brought them all back!"She says in a hurry while throwing the bag to all the Careers to grab knives. Cato looks over at her while grabbing some knives.

"What do you mean they brought them all back?" He says worried

"I mean they brought all the dead tributes back! And they seem pissed, but I can tell they aren't the same. Their eyes are lifeless but they seem like there out for revenge, and they all have weapons. The Game Makers want us to fight them!" Suddenly all the dead tributes come out from all sides of the tree lines, my eyes go wide and I step right next to Cato. Suddenly we hear Seneca Cranes voice again.

"Since it seems like it's all the Careers are going to win, we wanted to spice it up. We want you to prove how strong and worthy you really are. All of you band together and kill all the dead Tributes again, prove that your worthy of coming from District 1 and 2; then you can go home...Tributes...Attack..." Then his voice cuts off

Suddenly all the dead tributes run faster then any of them ever could have with being mutated. Suddenly we all raise our weapons when the are only feet away from the Cornucopia. Now the finally and deadliest battle beings...

* * *

><p>The Finale Battle will be in the next chapter. Don't worry there is still a lot more left of the story and more twist and turns then you may think...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Now it's time for the Final Battle! I really want to thank everyone who has taken there time to comment!

Thank you too;

EMPG22HoPe

ThyHee

ForeverPurpleAndInLove

BabyGlato (LOVE your name!)

lollypop

Thanks so much and now onto the Final Battle!

* * *

><p>Glimmer POV<p>

All of us Careers took a step back, this is the first time they had ever brought back the dead Tributes to life. It was like a slap in our face, we won and now we have to kill all these kids again. I see the District 9 boy climb onto the Cornucopia, I see Clove step forward with a killing look on her face. I knew she had step out of her human life and into her training self. With a machete in hand she runs at the boy, stabbing him between the ribs; hitting his heart. Clove hanks the knife out of his body and the boys body falls to the ground of the Arena. After the first kill more Tribute climb the Cornucopia. I grab the razor bomarang and throw it with all my might at an angle killing the District 3 girl, the boy from 4, the boy from 5 and both the District 6 tributes; the multiple razor's slitting their throats.

Cato steps forward and throws two knives, both hitting the District 9 girl and the girl from 10 in the necks; making them bleed out. I see the District 8 girl step forward her long knife raised about to chop my head off, I duck just in time but she cuts off the ends of one of my fishtail braids. Looking down at my hair I see how uneven it is, stand up I take one of my knives and aim for her stomach, she steps back just in time before it impales her. We fight for minutes until finally I kick her legs from out under her, when her body falls to the Cornucopia I impale her stomach with the knife. Her blood splattering across my face.

Turning I see Marvel slitting the throat of the girl from District 4. Stepping back I see blood on his shirt. Looking down I see Peeta and Katniss climbing the Cornucopia. Peeta rushes to Cato, while Katniss looks around. When she spots me she runs towards me, turning my back I run to the bags of weapons Katniss right behind me. I hear a whoosh, I get down and slid on my knees before the Trident like knife cuts off my head. I get to the bag of weapons and grab a hatchet. Getting to my feet I turn around and she Katniss pulling her Trident like knife up, I hold the Hatchet in both hands and swing right when Katniss swings, both of us trying to over power the other; seeing who will drop their weapon first. I kick Katniss's legs from under her and she falls to her bakc with a loud thud. I see I slight trickle of trail from under her head. Flipping the Hatchet in my hand, I catch it with my right hand; pulling back I swing down and chop her head clean off.

Cato kills Peeta and the District 3 boy. I see Clove kill Rue, by stabbing her in the heart; a quick, painless death. I feel someone kick my feet from out under me, falling to the ground face first I feel my nose let out a large crunch, screaming and crying I know my nose is broken. I feel someone pick me up by my shirt and throw me off the Cornucopia, flying through the air I land on my back; the breath being knocked out of me. My vision hazy I see Thresh's tall, brutal form stand over me with an Axe. He pulls it over his head and is about to swing down and kill me. His face turns pained and the axe falls right next to me and Thresh's body falls on top of me. Looking over I see Clove had thrown the knife, Cato runs over and pulls Thresh's body off me. My face was covered with blood and my nose had gone numb. Cato helps me to my feet, looking over I see a figure run up behind Clove and knock her to the ground, Marvel hears her cries and jumps off the Cornucopia and runs towards her. I realize it's Foxface, she holding a knife close to her throat. Marvel runs up, grabs Foxface by her small waist and lifts her up, the knife leaving small drops of blood on Clove's throat. Marvel takes his spear and forcefully plunges it into Foxface's neck.

Marvel walks back over to Clove and picks her up in his arms, then I realize that a bone is sticking out in a weird direction. He walks over to us and gently sits Clove on the ground next to me. Cato ripped part of his shirt off and held it to my nose, trying to gently stop the bleeding. Suddenly there is 20 loud deafening booms, I let out a cry and cover my ears as does everyone else. I hear a ringing in my head and the only thing I can hear is Seneca Crane's voice as it echos through out the Arena for the 3rd time.

"Congratulation's to the 74th Hunger Games victor's! Clove Fuhrman, Glimmer Rambin, Cato Ludwig and Marvel Quaid!" Then we look up and see the Hovercraft coming down to pick us up. I feel one tear trail down my face, I'm Finally out of the Games.

* * *

><p>TA DA!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone this is the Victor Interviews! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Clove's POV<strong>

I waiting behind the blood red, thick curtain I waited for Caeser to finish his opening and call me on stage.

"Now for one of the 74th Hunger Games Victor's; Clove Fuhrman!" He said in his cheery capitol voice, extending his arm.

Picking up the end of my dress, raising my chin I walk out onto the stage, my signature smirk gracing my beautiful, unmarked face. I wave lightly at the crowd before sitting down in one of the white chairs next to Caeser. Caeser turned towards me and gave me a smile, which I returned.

"So Clove how does it feel to be one of the four 74h annual Hunger Games victor?" He said in a questioning tone.

"It feels great, not only did I win the Games. I won food and extra money for my District, I kept myself alive and I can finally move my mom, little sister and myself into a nice home." I say smiling at the mention of my sister.

"So who are you going back home to and what about the Games changed you?" He asked with a soft look in his eyes. Looking slightly away from him; I look at my feet adn smile.

"I'm going home to my mother of course, but the one person I'm dying to see is my little sister;Catherine. She's just like me and she looks just like" I say with a smile and I start to tear up a little. My shaking my head I look back up at Caeser and answer his second question.

"The Games changed me more than I thought they would, I finally got to feel what it felt like to kill a real person and not just some dummy. I learned that all that all the training in the world couldn't really prepare you for the real thing. I also learned how to survive and I learned it's okay to lean on people for help, I was a real hard head and refused any help or guidance before entering the Games. I also learned that the Games make you stronger, and for that I'm very thankful." I say smiling at the crowd.

I know I chose the right words and the right things to say, I look up slightly and see President Snow smiling down at me; with a genuine smile on his face. I hear the buzzer go off and Caeser offers me his hand to help me stand; after I accept it he says one last thing to me.

"Good luck to you and your sister; I wish you both a healthy happy life." He says then brings my hand up and kisses it. Before I walk off stage.

Letting out a sigh I lean my head against a wall and take deep breath's. Then I let it out and I bawl my eyes out. I feel an arm wrap around my shoulder. Looking up I see Marvel smiling down at me gently, I let out a sob which says thanks before wrapping my arms around his tall form and burying my face in his strong chest. He just holds me and rocks me gently as I sob. Never speaking, only sending me his love through a simple hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Glimmer POV<strong>

I take deep breaths as I stand behind the blood red curtain, feeling the sweat on my hands. I hear Caeser announce me and I step out from behind the curtain. I hear everyone gasp. I'm dressed in a lavender-plum colored skin tight dress that flows lightly at the bottom. My hair in a side braid and minimal makeup on. I wave at the crowd and send them my biggest smile. Walking over to Caeser I grab his rough hand. He sits me down and starts asking me the questions.

"So Glimmer let me be straight forward, during the Games it seemed like you got really close with another one of the Victors, Cato who I want to bring out." Suddenly Cato steps out from behind the curtain and comes over to sit next to me, after smiling and waving at the crowd.

Cato sits next to me and grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly. I squeeze back but still smile.

"So everyone hear in the Capitol and in your all's District's are probably wondering what happened before the Games? What made you two fall in love?" He said with a genuinely

Cato was the first one to speak up.

"I first saw her during Training on Day 1. At first I saw were her looks and how she was going to be a good ally in the Hunger Games. But in the back of my mind I knew I was going to try to protect her. Then she came up and talked to me and I knew I wasn't just in love with her looks but her voice, the way she walks, the way she handles herself and her personality. It was the perfect mix of mystery, killer but I could also see sweetness and a slight hint of fear. And I loved her for it." He said looking at me, he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek; lingering longer than an innocent kiss.

I could feel a blush rise on my cheek and I heard the whole crowd let out a collective, loving sigh.

Caeser asked a few more questions before he allowed us to leave. Cato and I walked off stage hand in hant waving at the crowd. When we were out of sight from the crowd and the camera's he pulled me into a strong, passionate kiss. I returned with as much; if not more fever than him. Pulling back minutes later I look over and see Clove and Marvel kissing, Cato looks over and see's them as well. We look at each other before letting out a laugh. We kiss one more time before going to our seprate rooms to change.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a shorter Chapter, I didn't add Marvel's interview because I really need to get into his character and it would have been the same as the others. Also next time, everyone is going back to there Districts. Clove gets to see her little sister again, Cato get's to see his mom and little sister again (will mention them in the next chapter), Glimmer goes back to the orphanage(also will be explained in the next chapter) and Marvel goes back to his family. The next chapter is going to be very sad and a tear jerker! :( See you next time! <strong>


End file.
